1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diaphragms and sound output apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to a diaphragm and a sound output apparatus in which no sound degradation due to the weight of a sound output portion occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-67538 discloses a screen speaker unit that functions as a speaker for outputting sound as well as a screen for dividing a room or hiding undesirable views.
Screen speakers typically use a rectangular diaphragm. Japanese Patent No. 3905814 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-356868, for example, disclose structures for improving sound quality of speakers that use a rectangular diaphragm.